Miranda of the Mystic Woods
is an American action-fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game based on The Mystic Woods franchise. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2018. Synopsis Set six years after the events of The Fall of the Mystic Woods, Miranda has to face her most dangerous threat yet, the Woman in Teal, as she faces her life's biggest challenge: motherhood. Characters Main *'Miranda Strange (née Phillips)' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an adventurous girl who is still searching for her inner peace, with her skills being now somehow limited due to her now being pregnant. *'Implo' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a comedic and scaredy imp who continues being a useful companion to Miranda, usually getting into trouble thanks to cowardice. *'Coco' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Miranda's pet cat who, despite her age, still looks incredibly young, being somehow like a "luck amulet" to her. Supporting *'Michael Strange' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Miranda's husband who is supportive of her goals, sometimes being out to help her to handle her inner demons. Like her, he demonstrates some worries about becoming a father. *'Chelsea Blake' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Miranda's best friend who has developed feelings for Minerva, being unaware that she is actually the Woman in Teal, later turning against her to stop her from turning her friend into a monster. *'Jillian Faust' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - Miranda and Chelsea's high school friend who is now a TBD, ending up to sacrifice herself during the battle against Red Miranda in order to free her from her corruption. *'The Hermit' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - an elder hermit who mentored Miranda into being what she is now, helping her to find harmony inside her before she gets under full control by the Red Man. *'Henry and Lucille Phillips' (voiced by Robert Englund and , respectively) - Miranda's parents who TBD. *'Hope' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a shy spirit who helps Miranda to handle her powers in order to face the Woman in Teal before she achieves to control Miranda. *'Vlad' (voiced by Will Friedle) - Chelsea's old crush who appears at the end of the game to help her to stop the Woman in Teal and eventually Red Miranda from TBD, eventually proposing her in marriage at the end of the game. * *'Jillian "Jill" Strange' (vocal effects by Lara Jill Miller) - Miranda and Michael's daughter who gets born at the end of the game, being named in hommage to their now-deceased friend Jillian, which made Chelsea somehow sad and jealous at the same time. Antagonists *'Red Miranda' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the game's true main antagonist who is actually Miranda fully possessed by the Red Man, since a part of him was always inside her. *'Minerva Blesk/The Woman in Teal' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - Chelsea's "girlfriend" who is secretly a creature similar to the Red Man, but ends up to be a tad more sympathetic, aiming to to turn Miranda into the host of the Red Man. **'General Darklorr' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - Minerva's trustworthy general who immediately TBD. *'Yeti' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - a dimwitted Yeti who TBD. *'Mr. Terror' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a nightmarish creature who haunts Miranda in order to turn her TBD. *'The Siren' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD * Enemies *'Dark Monsters' - beings made out of pure darkness and the most common enemies. **'Armored Dark Monsters' - TBD *'Miranda Clones' - clones of Red Miranda created by her when she became Red Miranda. *'Snowmen' - living snow-made creatures invoked by Yeti to help TBD. * Missions Quotes *'Miranda:' Wait! You fell in love... with a girl?! I always thought you were straight! *'Chelsea:' Hold on, that doesn't make me a lesbian! I like guys too! Besides, I always thought that you were the one who liked girls, especially after that time you almost kissed me. *'Miranda:' That was a confuse part of my life, let's not talk about it! Besides, I'm married now and with a child yet to come! *'Chelsea:' If you say so, alrighty then! So, wanna know how did we met? *'Miranda:' Sure. Go ahead! *'Chelsea:' Here it goes. Flashback starts as Chelsea is walking in the park. *'Chelsea:' (narrating) I met her while walking in the park. I was out to eat some pretzels. Then, suddenly... She stumbles into someone. She shakes. *'Chelsea:' Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! * ---- *'Minerva:' Ah, Miranda, I have been expecting you. *'Miranda:' We finally met... whoever you are. *'Minerva:' You might not know me, but I do know you. Your abilities. *'Miranda:' Are... are you...? *'Minerva:' Go on... *'Miranda:' Are you a stalker? *'Minerva:' No, I'm a visionary. *'Miranda:' Visionary? That sounds like a fancy word for stalker. *'Minerva:' Let me explain, young lady! Geez, you're twenty-two and yet you act like you are twelve... * ---- *'Chelsea:' It's hopeless. Our friend has turned into a monster. Jillian has an idea. *'Jillian:' Wait, there's still hope. But it might imply something else. *'Chelsea:' What do you mean? (gasps, shocked) Are you suggesting that...? *'Jillian:' I might risk my life to stop her. *'Chelsea:' (worried) But you might die! *'Jillian:' It's a risk I might take! For Miranda! For you! For her child! For the Mystic Woods! She heads after Red Miranda. * Trivia *The video game is considered the darkest The Mystic Woods main series-related media done yet. *The video game confirms that Chelsea is bisexual. *During the final part of the game when Miranda is Red Miranda, you play as Chelsea. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:The Mystic Woods Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas